I Am
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: One Shot Tumblr Request. Loki and Tony are in a working relationship after the events of the Avengers. One night after a mission, Tony comes home to Loki who asks him to tell him how he became Iron Man. Tony agrees. FrostIron.


**Rated M**

**Warning(s) Blowjobs and FrostIron**

**Requested by the lovely: beinghumanin221b, who answered my riddle correctly and asked for One of your most recent answers (the one about Tony telling Loki about Afghanistan) intrigues me. Would it be possible for you to write about that? Of course with some snuggles and smooches (or steaming hot smut) afterwards.**

It was just one of those days. Sometimes Tony wondered why he even did it anymore. It was too much work, with too little prospects. Tony entered the living room silently. A buzzing had entered his ear. He believed it was most likely from the explosion earlier while battling Dr. Doom. It was early in the morning 2:17 to be exact. He had not been expecting to see Loki situated on the couch sipping from a steaming mug of tea, Another mug of tea, sat in the coffee table waiting for Tony. In that moment, Tony had never felt more thankful for Loki. He sat on the couch beside

Loki and took his mug, blowing on the steam. Loki watched him silently offering a smile when Tony looked him way. Tony sipped the tea before setting it down and laying his head on Loki's shoulder. Loki unoccupied hand instantly began to stroke through Tony's hair.

"A bad day I assume?" Loki murmured. Tony shrugged and leaned into the touch. "I've had better." He admitted. Loki hummed in response. He set down his mug and gathered Tony into his arms.

"I am sorry that you have had such a unsatisfying day." He murmured into Tony's hair. Tony smiled slightly. "I suppose it's better now." The billionaire sighed. Loki was quiet for a moment; his cheek pressed against Tony's curls. Finally he pulled back and regarded Tony seriously.

"Anthony?" He began. Tony sat up and pulled away from his lover; regarding him carefully.

"Yeah?" He asked warily. Loki looked down for a moment regarding his hands.

"You never told me how you became Iron Man." He murmured. Tony frowned. "Why so curious?" He asked settling back against Loki.

"Well we sleep together. And I hope this isn't asking for too much, but I've been wondering on how it came to be." Loki's voice was light a hint of nervous tremor in it, Tony took Loki's hand and pressed it against his mouth kissing the God's palm.

"Well I suppose you deserve to know," Tony began, sitting up and facing Loki. " I used to build weapons. Big weapons. And I ended up going to Afghanistan with Rhodey to show off the new "Jericho" missile. Afterwards there was an ambush and I was taken prisoner and put in a cave by a terrorist group called the Ten Rings. Another prisoner named Yinsen had an electromagnet put into my chest to keep the shrapnel from killing me. As you've heard."

Loki nodded and scooted closer to Tony, who continued talking.

"The leader of Ten Rings said he would set me free if I built a Jericho missile for him. Yinsen and I secretly built the arc reactor, to power my electromagnet, and then we started to build the "Mark I" to escape. The Ten Rings found out and attacked us…"

Tony stared off into the distance while Loki patiently waited for him to continue. Tony cleared his throat.

"Yinsen ended up sacrificing himself to give me time to get the suit to power up. I…I was so…it was hard to see Yinsen die. I ended up destroying the Ten Rings weapons and flying away. Rhodey found me and brought me home. I decided that that the company won' build weapons anymore. My dad's old partner Stane was not happy about that, and I built another suit. A better one."

Tony took another sip from his tea and smiled at Loki who returned it warmly.

"Later I find out that my weapons were given to the Ten Rings and were attacking Yisen's old village. I flew to Afghanistan and saved the village. Stane ends up having a new suit made from my old model's parts . Pepper finds out Stane had hired the Ten Rings to kill me. Stane couldn't duplicate my arc reactor so he attacked me and took my arc reactor leaving me to die I got a hold of my original arc reactor and end up fighting Stane I get him to go to the top of my building and tell Pepper to overload the big arc reactor. It knocks Stane out and kills him." Tony finished his tea and sank back against Loki who's arms instantly wrapped around his lover.

"The next day at a press conference, I decide to announce that I was Iron Man. And I've been ever since." Tony finished. Loki pressed his cheek against Tony's hair. He breathed in the scent of his lover's hair and exhaled softly.

"Thank you for telling me." He murmured. Tony smiled softly. "Thanks for listening." He turned over and kissed Loki deeply. The trickster's hands moved from Tony's hair to his neck; resting gently against his skin. The billionaire clambered on top of Loki gently pushing him against the couch. He kissed the God deeply, running his mouth from Loki's lips down to his throat sucking deeply at the pale flesh. Loki moaned, baring his throat for Tony to bite down. Tony frowned when he felt Loki pushing against his chest. He pulled back.

"What-" He was cut off by Loki pushing him onto his back and working on the billionaire's belt. Tony lifted his hips to help Loki drag his jeans down and off. Loki flung Tony's pant's and briefs away and shifted between the shorter man's legs. Tony lifted up on his elbows and watched with great interest as Loki kissed down his torso, tongue dipping into his naval before reaching his member and running his tongue against the pulsing vein. Tony moaned slightly and shifted, lifting his hips to Loki's mouth. Loki chuckled.

"Patience darling." He whispered. He rained light kisses on the base of Tony's cock. His lips barely brushing the heated engorged flesh. Finally he lifted his eyes and met Tony's; who's pupils were blown wide with lust. With a wicked smile Loki took Tony into his mouth. The heat of Loki's mouth caused Tony to throw his head back and let out a pleasured shout. Loki lips surrounded Stark's cock, surrounding it in wet heat. Loki's tongue flicked out as he began to suckle on the tip of Tony's member.

"

Fuck, Loki…" Tony hissed, clenching his eyes shut.

Nuzzling against Tony's erection, Loki inhaled the musty scent of the mortal's sex. Using his hands to steady Tony's jerking hips Loki moved his mouth to press light kisses along the shaft of Stark's cock all the way down to his aching balls. Taking each one in his mouth and stroking them with his tongue before licking a long wet stripe over the vein on the underside of his lover's erection until he, encased the head of Tony's member in his mouth once again.

The trickster moved his head forward as he felt Tony's hands entangle in his dark hair and pull him closer, Loki took Tony's cock to the back of his throat, sucking deeply around the man's head. Tony stiffened, gripping Loki's hair tightly. Loki slowly pulled back as Tony came into his mouth and spilling down his face. Loki slowly licked his lips staring into Tony's dark eyes; a smile slowly spreading across his cum smeared face. He continued to suckle at his lover's softening cock, until Tony gently pulled him away. He allowed Tony to pull him into his arms. He lay curled against the mortal, there he placed gentle kisses against Stark's stubbled face.

Tony lay, basking in the afterglow allowing Loki to press light kisses against his skin. Loki lifted himself up slightly and smiled softly at Tony.

"You are an intriguing man Tony Stark. You spend your days, wondering why you do what you do. I have never seen such drive nor passion in an individual before until I met you. I have done great things Anthony, and you will continue to do so until the day you take your final breath." Loki whispered, peppering Tony's face with kisses as he spoke. Tony lifted his hand and took Loki's face, cupping his cheek and grinning sleepily up at him.

"You complete me." He stated firmly. Loki smiled again and firmly kissed Stark on the lips. "Do you say that to everyone that pleasures you?" He murmured settling against Tony , who lay an arm around the God's trim waist.

"I mean it with you." He whispered softly. Loki closed his eyes. "Sleep Stark. You have a press conference in the morning." He murmured his voice becoming thick with sleep. Tony chuckled.

"You'll be there?" He asked, eyes drooping. Loki nodded.

"I'll be disguised as the curly haired female reporter. You best answer me questions."

"Don't worry about it. I always do." His voice trailed off as sleep over took the inventor. Smiling to himself Loki allowed his eyes to droop closed.


End file.
